


I'll Always Be With You

by HS_Killjam



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, SO SAD, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end was near, and you both knew it. You don't want this to end, but you knew you have to pull that switch.</p><p>Song: Everything Will Be Alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

_Short steps, deep breath_

_Everything is alright_

_Chin up, I can’t_

_Step into the spotlight_

_She said, “I’m sad,”_

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer_

    Both you and the batter stood in the white room, looking towards the switch that laid on the wall in front of you. Turning the switch off means that you have finished helping the mission of purifying the world. Everything will be gone after that, and your only options was to replay the entire game with a new beginning, or to turn off the program and proceed to do something else.

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we’ll see_

_I’ll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don’t mind_

_If you’re with me, then everything’s alright_

    The Batter looked at you, who was standing at your side, waiting for what you will do next. He could see that you were about to cry, knowing your adventure will soon end in a few seconds and i will all be over. He knew you enjoyed being with him, helping him through battles and healing him up when things get a bit too rough. All those precious moments you two had with each other will soon be gone, like they never happened in the first place.

    The pain was building up in your chest, and it was hard to hold back your tears. You didn’t wanted this to end, never. The Batter himself felt a bit sad too. To him, you were his special one, his player and his puppeteer. And he was happy to spend his time with someone like you. 

_Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

_What I feel, what I say_

_There’s such a rift between them_

_He said, “I can’t_

_Really seem to read you.”_

_I just stood there_

_Never know what I should do_

    “Well,” you finally spoke and broke the silence between you two,”it’s finally the end”. Small tears rolled down your cheeks and chin, and your voice was started to get a bit choked up from the pain of having to hold back so much tears. “I’m not really sure what to say at this point”

    “(y/n)” The batter’s voice was low and calm. “I appreciate my time with you, and right now I want you to look at me” You turned your head to look at the man beside you.

    “Batter, I don’t want to leave you” your eyes were blurry and you felt like someone just stabbed your chest. This was too much for you to handle, but you still tried your best to keep yourself from breaking down in front of the person you fell in love with.

    “I know that (y/n). I don’t want to leave you either. But we need to finish what we began.” he used his sleeves to wipe some of the tears from your face. “I’m happy I was able to spend my time with you, my puppeteer”

    “You too, my batter” you gave him a sad smile. “I love you so much”

    “I love you too, (y/n)” The batter placed his hand on your cheek, gently rubbing it before letting go. You both turned over to the switch, and walked towards it, hand in hand. And you both placed your hands on the handle and pulled it down together.

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we’ll see_

_I’ll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don’t mind_

_If you’re with me, then everything’s alright_

_If you’re with me, then everything’s alright_

    Facing eachother again, with only seconds before everything was gone, you hugged him, finally letting all those tears let loose. He gladly hugged back and held you close to him.

    “I’ll always be with you, (y/n).” He lifted your chin up, and gave you the kiss you have been waiting so long for.

_**FIN.** _


End file.
